Drifting Colours
by Alfdor
Summary: Their red string of fate wasn't red in colour, it was in the shade of pale yellow. She's just a girl busking on the streets and he's just a boy trying to make ends meet. He was addicted to her voice and she was hooked on his smile. HisaLisa!


It was summer, which means a break but more specifically a new start for Twelve and Nine. They decided to move from Osaka to Tokyo for a change in scenery and everything, there really wasn't a specific reason. They were young, but as orphans they had always been doing odd jobs till only recently they each gotten a relatively more stable job that would ensure a steady income, that means no longer having to scrimp and save at every little thing.

With their years of savings, they managed to find a small but amazing place to stay. The owner of that small building of apartments was a couple and when they found out they are orphans, they immediately insisted they get the apartment on the highest level. It was smaller compared to the rest but it gave them access to the roof, which was why the couple insisted them on having that particular apartment, so they could have fresh air often and because it was a smaller apartment, they would only have to pay two thirds the price of the other apartments.

They were grateful, everything was going smoothly, they each got a job, a nice place to stay and they were going to start school after summer break.

Aside from his condition — synaesthesia which enabled him to see colours in voices, there is really nothing special about his life. It was mundane, he would say but also not in a bad way. He took life as it came and accepts changes easily.

As usual, Nine left grocery shopping to him. He wasn't complaining though, when he's out in public he's able to see the blend of colours coming from different people's voices and it was soothing in a way. Maybe that is the reason for his extrovert personality that was the opposite of Nine. While walking, or should he call it strolling, to the supermarket was when he first saw it, a pale yellow colour drifting through the place almost as if it's weaving it's way through the crowd, making it's way to him. After getting over his initial fascination with the colour that was rarely seen, he heard it, a voice that is soft yet loud at the same time. It was the kind of voice that you wouldn't forget even though you only heard it once, it was unique.

Next thing he knew, he found himself standing in a crowd in front of a girl holding a wireless mic singing her hearts out. She gave no care whatsoever to anyone, she was so into the song you would feel rude for interrupting. Her singing was powerful and passionate, there is not a single word sang by her that wasn't laced with emotions. He had no clue what was the song title but he knew for certain that he was captivated, by the pale yellow colour or by the song he didn't know.

As the crowd came and went, he stayed in the same spot without budging just like how her voice remained steady and clear as day. God knows how much time has passed and soon a nagging voice entered the back of his mind that strangely sounds like Nine that he has yet to returned home with their groceries as the sky turned a warm orangey-red colour yet he ignored all that. He reassured himself that there's still some cereal in the house that Nine could have for dinner and he'll just get him his favourite drink as compensation later.

His position had changed, he had now taken to leaning against the wall near the girl with his eyes closed, letting her voice envelope him.

Only when he realised the steady stream of her voice had stopped then he cracked one eye open to look at the sky that was now a inky blanket causing him to fumble. He whipped out his phone to check the time which now displayed 8pm to which he started laughing out loud, Nine was going to really let him have it this time, he was gone for more than 5 hours!

He looked around the area and watch the blur of passerby for awhile before he remembered why he was even there. His gaze flickered towards her, her skin was light caramel tone while wearing just a simple sky blue t-shirt that is paired with black skinny jeans that did wonders to her legs. She looked like a very simple girl, yet there was something about her that attracted him, something he hardly felt towards someone.

He noticed he was now blatantly staring, before he could look away the girl had already turned to look at him. He smiled his usual smile, that bright as a summer sun smile but this time it was genuine.

After a few more seconds of meeting each other's eyes, he tore his eyes away to observe what was she doing before she had noticed his obvious staring. She was packing up her equipment which didn't seem like much, mostly looked cheap except for her acoustic guitar lying beside her that wasn't touched at all throughout her performance. His head whipped towards her when he realised she had said something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch it."

"Oh, um, it's just I noticed that you been here for awhile…" Her words trailed off

He let out another short laugh that rang like bells before he said, "Your singing is good, and my ears liked the treat it was getting so I decided to stay. Let me introduce myself, my name is Hisami!" then he beamed at her.

A soft giggle escaped her lips, "Thank you. My name is Lisa." Her sentence ended with a soft smile.

"Before I forget, " He made a few quick steps to bend down to throw in a couple of notes to the small cardboard box that was more than half filled, "there you go, payment for the treat to my ears."

Lisa said nothing but gave him a smile that could probably rival his, it wasn't as wide but he could really feel her joy and gratefulness. She continued packing and he was deciding between helping and finally going to get the groceries, he decided to go with the latter. "You'll still be here tomorrow right, Lisa?" Again, not a single word for her except for a small smile and a nod.

"Well then, I got to go now! See you tomorrow" With a wink and a smile, he spun on his heel and was on his way.

After getting all the items on their grocery list along with Nine's favourite drink, he head back and was greeted with a knock to the back of his head by non other than his best friend who said, "So? Who did you meet along the way?"

Twelve chuckled, "You sure know me well, no one important actually. Just some girl busking."

"That girl better be some music prodigy for you to listen to her for more than 5 hours"

"Awww stop grumping, look what I got specially for you" then he threw a bottle of coconut water to Nine, who just tch'ed after accepting the drink. Twelve laughed at that, to people who didn't know them (that is everyone), they would think Nine is a very cold person who probably doesn't give two shits about Twelve but actually, deep down he wouldn't allow any harm to come to him. They are practically brothers.

The rest of his night went by uneventfully, though he noticed his thoughts occasionally went back to a certain short haired girl with a beautiful pale yellow colour voice. As he climbed in his bed, he told himself it was impossible that he was actually looking forward to the next day, to see her again.

Nine is the early bird between them and since Twelve is a light sleeper, only a little noise from Nine who is making breakfast is able to rouse him from his sleep. Thus, both of them now fall in the routine of Nine waking up first, he makes the breakfast while Twelve make their beds, then after having breakfast together, they each did their own things including a fair share of housework. Having their meals together is something they will never compromise for, even if it meant just standing together to have a sandwich.

Barely after the crack of dawn they would be up and at their dining table, no phones were allowed, this one rule really strengthened their relationship quite a fair bit as it meant they would have to engage each other in a conversation.

As they only just moved in, they still have many more things to do, like getting furniture, unpacking and settling some more legal things. Obviously Nine had to settle the legal documents as he is naturally more clear headed and would be able to spot any mistakes, and Twelve just didn't have the patience for all that. Twelve contributed by choosing their furniture and so far he was doing a good job at it. He can do the choosing physically or online, usually he chose the latter but today his feet were itching for a walk or maybe he subconsciously wanted to come across the girl again. (though he'll never admit that out loud)

Today was yet another beautiful, cloudless day. There wasn't as much people as there was yesterday, seeing how it was a Monday and those who had work were probably already situated at their desks. He smiled before he even heard it, noting the colour of lemon chiffon cake drifting through the wind, he quickened his footsteps and found himself standing infront of Lisa.

She noticed him straight away this time, but she didn't stop her singing and this time he did recongnise the song. It was the cover of Dareka Umi Wo, it was a hauntingly beautiful song that sent a shiver running up his spine, he stared at her straight in the eye and she held his gaze calmly. He didn't know if she felt the same but to him, only the two of them existed at that moment, everyone else was just a passing blur at the corner of his eyes and he can't help feeling breathless. At that moment, she was all he could see, all he could hear. He was totally and completely in the embrace of her voice.

Just like yesterday, he stayed by her side throughout the day, leaning against the cool wall with his eyes closed, basking in the warm sunlight and letting that pale yellow colour surround him. Today just barely after 6 she was already packing up her equipment, he walked over and bent down to face her and said, "Lets go for dinner together!" A wide smile plastered on his face.

**hey hey hey! Second story of mine and once again its not a sasusaku story... I fell in love with HisaLisa ever since the first episode yet there's just way too little stories of them, sigh so I decided to contribute. Though I apologise in advance for any mistakes, etc. Please do leave a review, okay? I'm pretty sure this story wont have more than 10 chapters and I'll really try to update soon though I can't make any promises due to work..**

**Hope you liked it and you'll keep reading it!**

**-Alfdor **


End file.
